Seagulls
by rose coloured glasses
Summary: Remember how Jess said that Nick threw pizza at seagulls? Well Nick and Jess go on a date and pizza and seagulls are involved. As well as Purple Teddy Bear Named Chester. Random fluffy goodness! Rated T to be safe for suggestive themes and renamed because this was the original title


**A/N: "Nick throws pizza at seagulls" said by Jess in 'Coach' made me wonder what they did for Nick to do that. A random fluffy drabble that came to mind one evening. **

**As I wrote this, it went in a completely different direction than I had planned but its random, its fluffy and I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews, as always are welcome and very much appreciated!**

I don't own anything here...except Jess' teddy bear.

** xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nick wrapped his arm around Jess' shoulders and pulled her close to his side. They were on a date at a carnival by the Pier. So far Nick had won Jess an purple teddy bear (officially named Chester), had gotten into an argument with some kid at the cotton candy stand (that both Nick and Jess vowed never to repeat aloud again) and they had just gone on a romantic ride of the giant Ferris Wheel that overlooked the whole carnival.

"This is fun." Jess said, wrapping her arm around Nick's waist as they walked through the crowd.

Nick looked down at Jess, who was wearing an aqua sundress with a dark purple cardigan. _She is so beautiful._ He thought to himself. "Yeah it is." Nick kissed Jess' forehead. "I'm starving though, can we go get food?"

Jess blushed at Nick's gesture. "You read my mind! What should we get?"

"Pizza." Nick replied immediately."I haven't had a good pepperoni pizza in so long."

"Sounds like an awesome idea. Lead the way cowboy!"

xxxxx

The pair bought a large pepperoni pizza with the works and sat on a bench overlooking the water, seagulls hanging around nearby.

"Hey Nick." Jess said just as he took a big bite of a slice of pizza.

"Hmm?" His mouth full of food.

"This is one of the best dates that I have ever been on."

Nick lent over the pizza box and gave her a kiss. He smiled as they parted. "Same here Jess."

She giggled. "You taste like pepperoni." Reaching for a slice of pizza herself.

Nick's eyebrows went up. "Oh really? Want another taste?" He lent back in for another kiss but Jess pushed him away still giggling.

"Nope! Got my own pepperoni right here." She gestured to the food in her hand.

"Don't be mean." Nick pouted a little before winking at Jess and continued eating.

The couple managed to eat most of the pizza with only a slice and half left before each declaring they could eat no more (well they had eaten a lot of cotton candy earlier). Nick looked over at the seagulls hanging around nearby, ripped off a piece of pizza and threw it over the birds.

"Nick what are you doing?!" Jess asked.

"What does it look like? Either one of Outside Dave's homeless friends are going to come eat this pizza or these seagulls can eat them. Seagulls remind me of Finding Nemo which reminds me of you." He threw another piece at them. "Therefore seagulls win."

"How does Finding Nemo remind you of me?" Jess thought about it for a moment. "Actually never mind." _He is so sweet. _She thought to herself as she watched him in amazement.

"Well its one of those Disney movies you like right? One of your favourites? Any Disney movie reminds me of you. Actually anything that makes me think of a Disney movie makes me think of you." Nick shrugged. "It's simple." He threw the pizza box in a nearby trashcan, grabbed Jess' hand and they slowly walked along the sidewalk.

Jess pretty much melted on the spot. "Awww that is one of THE sweetest things you have ever said to me." She pulled Nick to a stop, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Nick instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and - not caring who was watching them - deepened the kiss. They continued making out like teenagers on a first date until a passerby told them to get a room. Nick gave Jess three small sweet kisses before casually throwing an arm over her shoulder and steered her towards his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick and Jess walked through the front door (Nick using his newly cut key) of the loft and stood in the hallway between their rooms. It was still a nightly battle of which room they slept in. (In all honesty, neither really cared. However Nick was beginning to love Jess' endless pillows but don't tell Schmidt).

"I'm going to put Chester in my room and I'll come to your bed tonight." Jess said turning towards her room with her purple teddy bear but Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her back close, reminiscent of their first kiss.

"Chester can stay in my room tonight." Growled Nick, capturing Jess' lips roughly with his own and pulled her towards his room.

xxxxxx

Chester the Purple Teddy Bear never made it into Nick's room, Jess dropped him in the hallway when Nick pulled her into his room. But no one is really complaining. As Nick said the next morning, "It would've been hard to have sex with a giant teddy bear watching them."

The end.


End file.
